Feliz
by karin vongola
Summary: Sakura se embarga de mil emociones al estar junto a su rubio. ¿Y quién, en su sano juicio no lo haría al vivir lo que ella? –NaruSaku-


Naruto es de Kishimoto…

**Summary**: Sakura se embarga de mil emociones al estar junto a su rubio. ¿Y quién, en su sano juicio no lo haría al vivir lo que ella? –NaruSaku-

**Feliz**

Tras 3 malditas horas, salí de la oficina de Tsunade psicológicamente agotada, cansada pero satisfecha por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Abrí la puerta de sopetón con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inmediatamente la oculté como pude, pensando en la casi nula posibilidad de que Naruto aún me estuviera esperando. Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, y conociéndolo como lo conozco sé que no puede soportar más de 5 minutos sin inactividad, ya sea hablando o haciendo cualquier tontería por allí.

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, pacientemente sentado en una silla de la sala de esperas leyendo el libro que le dejó Jiraiya con una postura filosófica que jamás había visto en él.

Puse la mejor cara de tragedia que tenía en mi repertorio, y hasta lagrimillas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos. Naruto se sobresaltó repentinamente, tal vez al percatarse de mi presencia en su espacio y me observó con una cara de preocupación que merece una foto y posterior enmarcado.

Se levantó y llegó hasta mi posición en menos de un segundo, me estrechó en un cálido abrazo y posó su palma en mi nuca invitándome a recostarme en su pecho, lo que no dudé en hacer.

-No puedo creer que hayas fallado.

Dijo él simplemente, para luego estrechar el abrazo.

Gimoteé un poco en esa posición. Nadie puede negar que ésta actuación es digna de un premio. Hasta yo me lo creí por un instante. Momentos después solté una carcajada que intenté evitar sin resultados positivos.

Le miré a los ojos con la risa aún inundándome, limpié las lagrimillas con mi dedo índice y seguí riendo sin poder parar. Naruto me soltó de su agarre; me miraba desconcertado, luego levantó una ceja para finalmente fruncir el ceño.

-Tu cara fue tan- otra carcajada- ¡graciosa!- dije y otra risa traicionera salió de mí.

-Mira como eres Sakura-chan, engañándome de esa manera.

-Lo siento, solo fue una bromita. ¿Creíste que no iba a pasar la prueba de Tsunade?

-Pensé que te verías alegre, no armando aquél melodrama. Bueno, al menos ya sé que puedes interpretar un buen papel en una misión de infiltración- dijo él aún enojado.

-¿Estás molesto?- le pregunté con voz pícara.

-Un poco. No vuelvas a engañarme de esa manera.- me dijo con el ceño fruncido- Entonces eres la nueva directora del Hospital de Konoha.- expresó cambiando totalmente su expresión, soltando una linda sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- dije feliz.

Naruto pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguí por inercia. En cuanto salimos del hospital tomó mi mano y me encaminó a uno de los callejones de la aldea.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Secreto- me respondió él, picándome un ojo.

Unos minutos después solo veía hojas, troncos y ramas. Estábamos en el bosque oeste de Konoha e íbamos a una velocidad considerable. De un momento a otro él paro, lo que me hizo detenerme también ya que aún iba de su mano. Me hizo bajar de un salto y yo aún seguía viendo el verde paisaje que representa el frondoso bosque de la aldea.

-Naruto ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Enseguida sentí sus manos en mis hombros, aplicó una fuerza minúscula por lo que entendí que quería que volteara. Al girarme quedé maravillada. Allí, frente a mí había un claro, con un lago en el centro. La luz del sol hacía que el agua resplandeciera, lo que aumentaba la belleza del paisaje.

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Creías que iba a dejar pasar esta ocasión así como así? Sé que esto es importante para ti

-¡A veces te pones tan romántico! Dije dándole un abrazo repentino.

Rocé sus labios suavemente y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Sakura-chan, te quiero mucho pero si sigues por este camino me vas a dejar sin aire- dijo él con voz dificultosa.

-¡Rayos!- dije soltándolo al instante- Los siento, fue la emoción del momento.

Mi rubio revisaba su bolso de armamento ninja buscando algo, me parece, y siguió así hasta que lo encontró. Sacó una cajita de unos 5 centímetros, al darme cuenta del contenido, un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas. La extendió hasta mí y la depositó en mi palma.

-Espero que no se hayan derretido. Hace calor.

-Vaya, gracias. Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eran bombones de chocolate con fresa por dentro, mis favoritos. Eran bastantes difíciles de conseguir, y sólo se vendían en Suna.

-¿Fuiste a Suna sólo para comprarme esto?

-Pasé por allí de misión.

¡Naruto es increíble! Me tiene presente hasta en sus misiones. Metí la cajita en mi bolso de armas y me senté en la grama frente al lago, admirando esa belleza que se presentaba frente a mis ojos. Naruto me siguió de inmediato, lo vi titubear un poco, al ver sus intenciones le hice una seña para que actuara. Posó su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

Un rato después comencé a deslizar mis dedos por su cabello, se sentía suave al tacto. Quité el protector ninja, que no me dejaba tocarlo en toda su extensión y lo puse a un lado. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo, me decidí a gastarle una bromilla así que saqué unas ligas delgadas de mi bolso y le fui amarrando unas pocas, hice trencitas con algunos mechones, al terminar me reí como nunca. La vista era graciosísima.

Le miré con una sonrisa traviesa y el me devolvió una mirada de reproche acompañada de un puchero. Le di un besito suave en los labios, eso cambió su expresión por una sonrisa idiota, de esas que se le salen a uno cuando está enamorado.

-¿Me dejas tomarte una foto?- pregunté juguetona.

-Ni lo sueñes, Sakura-chan, disfruta el momento en el que me humillas, y solo eso.

-jaja, está bien.

Comencé a deshacer mi trabajo lentamente, guardé todas las ligas en su sitio y peiné su cabello con mis dedos. No le puse el protector ya que para mí se veía más atractivo sin él.

Me recosté sobre el pasto y sentí como mi rubio quitó su peso de mí, segundos después sentí un tenue olor a pino, así olía la colonia que le había regalado hacía ya bastante tiempo, estaba acostado a mi lado y me veía a los ojos con una inusitada profundidad.

-Hueles bien- le dije

-Tú hueles mejor. ¿Puedo comerte?- dijo él el tono de broma

-Idiota- le solté acompañado de un golpe suave en la cabeza.

Él me había regalado un perfume con olor a fresa que hasta a mí me daban ganas de tomarme de lo bien que olía, siempre lo llevaba puesto.

Tomó mi mano y miró el cielo, yo lo seguí y las nubes me hicieron su presa, era tan hermoso.

-Ya entiendo porqué a Shikamaru le gusta observar las nubes- soltó el de repente- es tan relajante.

-Y lindo- completé- ¡mira!- dije emocionada- es Pakkun- Exclamé señalando una nube con la forma del perro de Kakashi-sensei.

-Sí, se parece… ¡Eh!- exclamó el igualmente emocionado- Es un tazón de ramen- dijo señalando una nube próxima.

Es que solo puede pensar en eso… No tiene remedio.

Nos quedamos allí un rato más, para cuando nos dimos cuenta la noche ya estaba algo avanzada.

¿Cuándo fue que oscureció? No lo sé. Pero al estar así con Naruto a mi lado, siento como si no pasara demasiado tiempo, como si el día se fuese volando… cuando no estoy con él, entonces las horas pasan lentas, los minutos, los segundos. Entonces lo vuelvo a ver y todo se transforma, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

-Es mejor regresar a la aldea- dijo él levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas.

Extendió su mano, yo la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y fuimos rumbo a la aldea, en cuanto llegamos, le dije que camináramos para pasar más tiempo a su lado mientras me acompañaba a casa.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, me despedí con un beso y caminé hacia la puerta de mi hogar, y hubiese seguido, pero él me tomó la muñeca deteniéndome en el acto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Espera un momento- dijo él.

Sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas y lo abrió, hizo algunos sellos y de entre el humo pude distinguir un papel de regalo transparente con pequeños dibujos de flores, no sé que tendría adentro. Al disiparse el humo, Naruto tomó el regalo y guardó el pergamino de nuevo. Me dio un enorme peluche de zorro que solo podía describirse con una simple palabra: tierno.

Lo tomé con emoción y deposité un leve beso en sus labios.

-¡Gracias!- le dije sonriente.

-Es mejor que entres ya, comienzo a escuchar acerca de las hijas y los novios inconscientes, lo que siempre dice tu padre.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana. ¡Vamos Naru-chan!- dije estrechando el peluche en mis brazos.

-¿Naru-chan?

-Sip, te presento a mi querido Naru-chan- dije con aire travieso.

Entré a la casa, antes de cerrar escuché a Naruto murmurar algo sobre las mujeres y lo extrañas que eran al darle nombre a los peluches.

Subí a mi cuarto, saludando a mis padres en el proceso, quienes me vieron como si yo estuviera loca, ya que estaba tarareando una melodía, cerré la puerta y busqué un lugar en mi cama para poner a Naru-chan. Lo puse junto a mi almohada, ya lo sacaría del empaque. Lo observé con detenimiento y me percaté de una pequeña nota que tenía por dentro.

Abrí el empaque y saqué el peluche, la nota cayó sobre mi almohada, la tomé y la abrí. Era la desastrosa letra de mi rubio, y decía: ¿Te casas conmigo?

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear a una velocidad insuperable, abracé a Naru-chan con una felicidad que comenzaba a embargar mi ser, lo puse frente a mí sonriente, y luego noté que tenía algo amarrado a una patita. La tomé con curiosidad, era una pequeña y fina bolsa de terciopelo, la desamarré del peluche, poniéndolo a un lado y abrí la bolsa.

La agité un poco sobre mi palma y vi maravillada como caía un anillo de oro con una piedra verde agua incrustada en el centro. Apreté el anillo en un puño y salí desaforada escaleras abajo, mis padres preguntaron que pasaba pero ni caso les hice, salí a las afueras de la casa y observé a Naruto mirando hacia mi ventana.

-Creí que no bajarías nunca- me dijo con una leve sonrisa bajando la mirada para verme.

-¡Tus ocurrencias me sorprenden!- le dije emocionada- No cabe duda de que eres el número uno en sorprender a la gente- completé abrazándole.

Abrí mi palma mostrándole el anillo, él lo tomó y lo puso en mi dedo anular con mucho cuidado. En cuanto acabó le di un beso y le dediqué una sonrisa enorme, una sonrisa de idiota enamorada.

-Supongo que eso es un sí ¿no?

-¿Tú que crees?- le pregunté dándole un abrazo fuerte.

-Un día de estos voy a morir por asfixia- dijo con dificultad.

-¡Claro que no!- le dije enérgica- ¿a quién crees que tienes al frente? No por nada soy la directora del hospital de Konoha. Mi futuro esposo no morirá por una cosa tan simple si me tiene a mí.

-¡Qué modestia!- me dijo con gracia. – Pero es verdad. Eres mejor que la vieja. Ya ella está senil.

-¡Si te escuchara!

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, retiré la vista y tomé sus manos, él me abrazó firmemente haciéndome sentir protegida, posó sus manos en mi cintura, el sabía que me encantaba ser abrazada de esa forma. Me recosté sobre su pecho y disfruté de su varonil aroma.

-¿Quieres Ramen?- me preguntó de un momento a otro, rompiendo el mágico momento.

Solo a él se le ocurría decir algo como eso luego de un momento tan tierno y romántico como ese. Pero así me gusta, no tengo quejas por ello.

-Definitivamente eres único- murmuré

-¿Qué?

-Nada, vamos.

Me tomó de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a su adorado establecimiento. Me pregunto qué haría él si el señor Ichiraku decidiera no seguir en el negocio…

¡Qué bien suena! Uzumaki Sakura. No puedo esperar ser suya, vivir a su lado, disfrutar cada momento, ver correr a nuestros hijos por las calles de Konoha, ser simplemente… feliz. Justo como lo estoy en este momento, justo como lo estoy, cuando permanezco a su lado.

**Fin**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
